Field
This disclosure relates to data stored in a data storage system and a method for storing data in a data storage system that allows dynamic context-based data protection and distribution responsive to external information sources.
Description of the Related Art
A file system is used to store and organize computer data stored as electronic files. File systems allow files to be found, read, deleted, and otherwise accessed. File systems store files on one or more storage devices. File systems store files on storage media such as hard disk drives, magnetic tape and solid-state storage devices.
Various applications may store large numbers of documents, images, audio, videos and other data as objects using a distributed data storage system in which data is replicated and stored in multiple locations for resiliency.
Data distribution and replication is often achieved based on rules set by system administrators and implemented according to policies for data. It is the policies which dictate how and when data is distributed among storage devices in the storage system.